lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO Avengers: The Video-Game
'''LEGO Avengers '''is a video-game based off the LEGO Avengers sets. Captain America and Thor are the 2 starter characters. Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow are characters you can purchase for free. Ant-Man, Black Panther, Vision and Wasp are characters you can buy for 100 coins. Nick Fury (or JARVIS in the DS Version) takes the place Alfred Pennyworth does in LEGO Batman, Toad does in LEGO Super Mario, and Marge, Lisa, Maggie and Grampa Simpson do in LEGO Simpsons. Hub The hub is Avengers Manor. From there you may travel to The R.A.F.T., where villain characters you unlock go, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier, where S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and "non-hero characters" (example: Tony Stark, Donald Blake, Hank Pym, etc., etc.) are after they are unlocked. You can access Tony Stark's computer, where you find: *A spot to buy characters you have unlocked, more spots to explore, extras and mini-games *A spot to view cut-scenes from the game *A spot toplay mini-games you have purchased *A spot to read exclusive Avengers comics only available with the game *A spot to check your progression in the game Also in Avengers Mansion is Pepper Pots, who is playable for 99 coins. Pepper gives you hints and tips about the game's many secrets. The chapters are located in different spots. Hank Pym's lab in Avengers Mansion is where you find Chapter 1. Iron Man's work-out room is where you find Chapter 2, and the hard to find Chapter 3 is located in the top of the SHIELD Heli-Carrier, in Nick Fury's office. Chapter 1 - Krazy Kang The Konquerer Based off Season 1 of the Avengers: Earths Mighties Heroes cartoon Part 1 - The Great Power Of Graviton A crazy S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist has given himself the power to control gravity, but hates the fact he is now a freak. He tries destroying Nick Fury, but is knocked out by knock-out gas and kept at Characters: Iron Man (playable), Hulk (playable), Nick Fury, Captain America, Thor (playable), Black Widow, War Machine, Ant-Man, Maria Hill Boss: Graviton (6 Hearts) Part 2 - Black Panther & Baron Zemo After the break-out, The Avengers (and they're new member, The Hulk) are searching for the villains, but Baron Zemo has snuck into Avengers Mansion to get revenge on Cap! Only The Black Panther, a mysterious vigilante, can help! Characters: Captain America (playable), Black Panther (playable), Wasp (playable), Nick Fury, JARVIS, Iron Man Boss: Baron Zemo (6 Hearts) Part 3 - Zola Suprise! Baron Zemo, after his defeat, is brought to Arnim Zola by a mysterious man. Arnim Zola has plans to turn Zemo into his next twisted project, but SHIELD tracks down Zemo, and The Avengers must stop him! Characters: Captain America (playable), Black Widow (playable), Nick Fury (playable), Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye Boss: Arnim Zola (7 Hearts) Part 4 - Jet Chase After proudly defeating the him, The Avengers see that Arnim Zola has came to and jumped into his escape jet. The Avengers enter they're jet to catch up with him and ask some questions! Characters: Avengers Jet (playable), SHIELD Heli-Carrier Boss: Arnim Zola's Escape-Jet (8 Hearts) Part 5 - Krazed Kang When Arnim Zola is captured, he reveals Kang's plans. Now, the Avengers must stop Kang from destroying the time-stream! Characters: Captain America (playable), Iron Man (playable), Hulk (playable), Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Panther Boss: Kang The Konquerer (10 Hearts) Chapter 2 - The Infinity Duel Based off The Infinity Gauntlet. Part 1 - The Biggest Baddest Baron Baron Von Strucker is with HYDRA attacking the SHIELD Helli-Carrier, and only The Avengers can help, but Strucker has The Infinity Gauntlet with him, and transports Earths Mightiest Heroes to somewhere that isn't Earth! Characters: Captain America (playable), Nick Fury (playable), Hawkeye (playable), Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, War Machine, Ant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Thor, Maria Hill Boss:Baron Strucker (7 Hearts) Part 2 - Wrecking Ball The Wrecking Crew corners The Avengers in there intergalactic battlefield. After beating them, The Wrecking Crew tell The Avengers about Thanos's plans. Category:Unfinished Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:LEGO Avengers